The First Test
by The Animanga Girl
Summary: It has been a month since the Battle of Denerim and the new King has to oversight the reconstruction in various parts of Ferelden, leaving Chancellor Amell in charge. Political intrigue and an accident may complicate things for the two Wardens. Part 5 of The Amell Chronicles


"I will miss you" she said pouting as she adjusted his armor.

"I will miss you too, but there will be only for a week, I doubt Ferelden can fall into chaos in such a short time"

She looked at him with one eyebrow arched.

"Alright I know, but that's why you are here, you are the Hero of Ferelden and The Official Chancellor, I defer to your best judgement"

She sighed heavily. "I know"

He gave her a quick peek on the nose. "Come one you have lead armies to battle darkspawn at impossible odds, one week as head of the court won't kill you"

"I am more worried for you" she said clasping the last buckle of the dark armor. "There are still some Loghain and Anora loyalists out there."

"I have my sword and shield"

"Just" she sighed heavily "be careful Alistair, I will be very cross with you if you get hurt."

"I won't, you know that" he said as he lifted her chin to kiss her properly. The last month had been a haze, Denerim had all but turned into dust due the Archdemon, and the reconstruction efforts were slow and steady. Now it was time for the new king to travel to other affected areas, both as moral support and so he could assess for himself the damage. Redcliffe was the first stop of a long list of places to observe. As such, Amell would stay in Denerim doing her role as Chancellor, and Alistair representative in his absence.

It was a test for both of them.

And of course, it wasn't as if the king was traveling on horseback by himself, he had a fully armored escort of knight flanking him. Each of them being personally selected by either Teagan, Eamon or Amell herself. Needless to say those recruited by Amell were a tiny bit more alert than the others. She had been very eloquent as to tell them the consequences if something were to happen to the King.

And so with an emotional goodbye behind closed doors, and a cordial and professional farewell in public. Amell was left in charge of Ferelden.

What could possible go wrong?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The answer to the previous question was simple: Everything.

The rains had made the Drakon River to grow immeasurably when the King's party stopped past South Reach. The rain was so heavy that it washed away the road engulfing one of the guards, horse included. The beast died instantly, but the King didn't hesitated to jump into the brown waters to rescue the guard, and was unceremoniously dragged by the current like a rag doll. The both managed to hold a fallen tree to avoid drowning. They couldn't see the horrified faces of the rest of the guards as the rain was almost blinding.

Alistair held to the tree with all his strength and the guard did the same. If the rains of August didn't killed him, Amell was surely to do so as soon as he returned to the Capital.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amell was most definitely going to kill someone.

She had heard about the rise in the river by South Reach, but never could have guessed the water will grow as much, even less the storm the hit the region for three straight days. When she got word that Alistair's escort had arrived in Redcliffe without the king and one guard, she was ready to get marching and search for him herself. Except, she couldn't do that. She was in charge, which meant she could only stay in Denerim praying and fuming that Alastair had enough sense to either continue to Redcliffe or return to Denerim.

 _He is not dead_ she reasoned _I would know if he was dead, and he is not._ Call it a hunch, but Amell knew Alistair was no fool. He knew how to survive and would probably show up at Redcliffe more muddy than humanly possible.

He better.

.-.-.-.-.-

Daniel was the name of the guard that ended up stranded with the king. He was a tall man with a very large brown mustache. He gave the impression that nothing could disturb the man. Except that it was not what he was projecting now, as the man was more nervous and anxious than an apostate in the Templar quarters.

"Your majesty!" he said helping the king from a large puddle "Are you alright?" he asked worried.

"I think I broke my wrist" said Alistair painfully trying to move said body part. His body protested.

The rain was still falling merciless. And they quickly spotted a cave that would help them as a refuge. Daniel all but carried the king.

"It's just my wrist" said Alistair "no need to carry me as if I had broken my spine" he said in a poor attempt of a joke.

The man looked unsure, Alistair sighted. "That's an order, please let me be"

The soldier complied and stopped fuzzing over the king, once inside the cave they began to prepare a fire, which proved difficult as everything was wet.

"What's your name soldier?" he finally asked

"I am Lieutenant Daniel Michaels, your majesty"

"At ease Lieutenant" he said softly "It's just the two of us"

"Your majesty I can't possibly…"

"Just call me Alistair, these days only Ania seems to call me by my name" he said a bit sadly.

"Ania, Ser?"

"Ah, pardon me, I meant Chancellor Amell" he said flushing slightly. Thankfully it was dark so the other man didn't saw.

"I am dead" deadpanned Daniel

"What? Why? Asked Alistair confused

"The Chancellor was very clear on what would happen if something were to happen to you"

"I will plead in your name" said the King laughing, thinking the man was exaggerating. The man gulped loudly. "Besides it was my fault I jumped after you…"

"I am most definitely dead" he said in an almost resigned tone.

"Alright I'll bite, what exactly did Amell said to you?" asked Alistair curiously. She could be quite persuasive when she wanted it.

"I might be paraphrasing, but it came along the lines of 'if he returns in any worse condition than he left I am throwing a Walking Bomb at you'" said the soldier in a surprisingly good imitation of Amell's voice.

"Yeah, that sounds like something she would say" commented Alistair "Look, Amell ,might look harsh, but she is no tyrant , truth to be told she was worried for this trip, Maker knows that she is probably pacing in the palace room biting her nails."

"Majesty, if you allow me, may I ask?" said the soldier in a quiet voice

"Yes?"

"Is it true you and the Chancellor, are you know...a thing?" Daniel was already formulating an apology a silence it followed.

"I thought it was obvious?" replied the King.

"Oh" said the soldier surprised at the King's honesty.

"Arl Eamon, however insists that I marry a noblewoman to produce an heir, that's why the court is slowly being filled with single noble ladies, but nobody tells a King what to do" he said the last part with a small chuckle.

"Why not make the Chancellor Queen then?" asked the guard in a rare display of boldness.

"There had been _talks_ about it" he said looking at the rain as it fell merciless "But will Ferelden will ever approve a Mage Queen? And even if Ferelden does, will the Chantry? The least we need now is an Exalted March"

"That wouldn't be pleasant I suppose" reasoned the guard

"Remember that the Chantry allied with Orlais during the invasion, my Father was once told to surrender by the Revered Mother at the time, the Chantry has no love for Ferelden, they would only need an excuse to invade again…." he said scratching his chin "And if that happened I am guessing my father's corpse would come back to life just to kick me, Loghain's too probably…"

"His majest….Alistair, you have a dark sense of humor"

"Happens when you fight a blight against all odds, dark humor is sometimes the only thing you have left"

"Do you think it will rain for long?"

Daniel looked at the sky "Two more days"

Alistair slouched. "Don't worry, Amell is not going to kill you, she'll be too busy killing me"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amell was sure she had a migraine coming, she just knew it. Three different Banns came demanding lower taxes, even after she explained them that it was not possible, especially since their lands weren't as compromised by the Blight and that the taxes were needed to rebuild half of the country. Then it came two arguing Banns about a property damage regarding a fence and a goat. The discussion was pointless and she resolved that issue quickly. Thankfully after the Banns with the goat came the City planners to update on the reconstruction of the city, that at least was a useful conversation even if she had to persuade them not to cheap out in materials for the Alienage.

Followed that came the part that she was most unhappy to attend. Court.

She was to welcome the daughters of three Banns and two Arls, five young single ladies invited by Arl Eamon himself. These young ladies were there to try and bed the King. _Her_ King, and she didn't liked it one bit, but again diplomacy at work, she at least in public had to put on the facade that yes, the King needed an heir. Sometimes people forgot she was Mistress, and for once she wished things were as in Orlais where the title was recognized as a station on its own, the sentiment lasted one second however, because fuck Orlais.

The Ladies were Lady Laurel, Lady Cevile, Lady Karleen, Lady Timothea, and Lady Hannah, she had to blink twice watching Lady Cevile as she had an uncanny appearance to herself at first sight. Thankfully the differences were noticed as soon as she opened her mouth. That and the fact that she wore her hair down, something Amell was rarely comfortably doing in public.

"So, where is the King?" asked Lady Cevile

"He is currently in Redcliffe, oversighting the reconstruction efforts" responded Amell, despite their reason of being there she had no ill will to these nobles, yet.

"When will he be back?" asked Lady Karleen, who by far had he most tolerable voice of the five.

"In a week approximately, weather permitting"

"Is it true that you killed the Archdemon at the top of Fort Drakon?" asked Lady Timothea, her green eyes shining with curiosity, and Amell had to admit that she was somehow adorable, even childlike.

"Yes, it was a grueling battle, I delivered the final blow, but who really gave me the opening was the King, he…."

"Is it true that you are mage?" asked Lady Laurel with a hint of disgust in her voice. Amell squinted just a little maintaining her voice even.

Instead of answering Amell produced a tiny Wisp, it was small and shy as she was still working in that spell, the little wisp circled her happily.

"Wow" Timothea marveled at the wisp, the other three looked at least curios at the wisp and the mage that had created it. It was probably the first time any of them were so close to a mage and magic. Lady Laurel however gave a snort of disgust.

"And you take pride on the fact that you are cursed by the Maker?" she asked accusatively

Amell, disappeared the Wisp. "I beg your pardon?" she said keeping her tone even.

"You are a mage, therefore you are cursed by the maker, _Magic exist to serve man and never to rule man and never to rule over him_ " she quoted, triumphantly as if she had received the words from Andraste herself.

Doubt swept into the other ladies faces.

"Far from it, I believe it was a blessing, had I not been a mage I couldn't have slayed the Archdemon" she said evenly but sharper than before. "The Maker works in mysterious ways"

"Yet you are here ruling" continued Laurel

"Only until his majesty returns, it's my role as Chancellor" she said patiently, as if talking with a child. Luckily she had enough experience as she was often tasked with caring of your apprentices.

Before Lady Laurel could continue Lady Hannah asked. "Can we see the gardens? Mother said that the palace gardens are magnificent"

"Of course" conceded Amell "They are going under repair but I can show you the new parts added "Hannah smiled pleased, she had clearly been educated to be a lady of high station.

They walked as many construction workers continued in his labor. An elven man was trimming what it looked like a mess of spines and green.

"Mr. Elvin" she said gently, and the man turned around to see the Chancellor and five young ladies.

"Chancellor" he said making a deep bow, and the ladies quickly realized it was a bow reserved to royalty, which mean that to this man the chancellor was as important as a Queen.

"What are you working on, Mr. Elvin?" asked Amell

"The rose bushes you ordered, Chancellor, not easy to find, we used to get our flowers from Lothering but….well, you know."

"No need for more explanation" she said softly "Where did you get them?"

"Kirkwall" he said "The Viscount sent them with supplies for the relief effort, I am told these roses are the brightest red in all Thedas"

"We shall see when they boom" she said softly caressing one of the green leaves. The rest of the garden had trees, a kiosk, and a terrace for tea among other things expected from a royal palace. "Thank you for your hard work Mr. Elvin"

"Chancellor" he said bowing again.

Lady Laurel and Lady Karleen looked with distaste as they left for the interior of the castle. They all had come inside when Amell turned around. "Ladies, it's been pleasant meeting you" she said with an even voice "but I have other Kingdom matters to attend, the maids will indicate your rooms, I am sure you are all weary of your travel"

"Maker yes!" said Lady Timothea twirling her black hair with one hand "I wish to sleep until Satinalia"

Amell suppressed a chuckle. "I'll leave you to it" she said as she headed back to the throne room. Once they were alone, the stares cooled down.

"She is going down" said Cevile resolutely.

"She is a mage" contradicted Lady Laurel "any wrong move or suspicion and she'll turn you into a toad"

"That would be an improvement" said Karleen crossing her arms.

Lady Timothea and Lady Hannah remained silent.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had finally stopped raining and they were able to move from the cave, the terrain was muddy and uneven. Alistair's wrist was positively purple. And the Lieutenant's face was pale as parchment when he watched that.

"Don't faint on me, Lieutenant" said Alistair teasingly "We already agreed the Chancellor will be too busy killing me than killing you"

They had walked for five hours on the road when another guard spotted them and a whole caravan retrieved them. Of the ten guards three others besides Daniel gave a long sight of relief. Alistair looked at Daniel who nodded. These were Amell's men, and by the look of it they looked exhausted, something told him that they had combed every single meter along the river back looking for him.

"Your majesty" said the Guard captain "Are you alright, are you hurt?"

"I think I broke my wrist"

The three guards looked as if they were about to faint.

"Nothing a good bandage an injury kit can't solve" said the man not noting the distress of the other guards. "Redcliffe is four more hours ahead by horse my, lord. Unless his majesty desired to jump into the river again…"

"No, absolutely no Captain, and I apologize for the worry I must have caused"

The man examined the king for an instant "You are a good man your majesty, not every King jumps into a grown river to save one of his guards"

"I am charming like that"

The Captain laughed in good humor. "Glad to see his majesty hasn't lost his sense of humor, settle on your highness, this is going to be a long week."

Daniel helped Alistair to get into the horse, and they head to Redcliffe.

.-.-.-.-.-

Amell got word that Alistair had arrived in Redcliffe in one piece. She sighed too hard in relief that she was sure she was going to melt in the throne.

The next day she received a request from Lady Timothea for tea in the gardens, which she accepted gracefully. The Gardens were still in a sorry state but grant them the privacy required.

"Allow me to be blunt, Chancellor" said the lady after her tenth cookie. "I was sent here to seduce the king and bore him an heir"

Amell didn't missed a beat "I know" she said drinking from her tea.

"I have no interest on that" she said eating another cookie "I have a knight who I love back in South Reach, my presence here is merely a formality from my parents and uncles"

"An interesting twist of events" said Amell evenly.

"You should be wary of the other three" she said now drinking her tea, "They will stop at nothing"

"I figured as much" said Amell

"No you haven't" argued Lady Timothea "You have read everything, probably, but this game is not only of knowledge, it doesn't only work like a battle, and you need to be ready in all fronts"

Amell raised an eyebrow, prompting her to continue. "You are mistress to the King, Chancellor, and a Mage, you wield too much power and influence. Greater woman have fallen for less" said punctually "And rumor has it you'll soon become Arlessa of Amaranthine, another title, another threat"

"You think I have a bounty over my head?"

"I am sure of it"

"I see" said Amell thinking hard, she expected as much, but having it flung to your face gave her an uneasy feeling.

"You mentioned three?" she said

"Hannah is harmless" she said "And she is only sixteen, rumor says she doesn't like the company of men"

"Ah, I see" said Amell "And how do I know you are telling me the truth?"

"Clever" conceded Timothea "Perhaps you do have a chance"

"Thank you" she said finishing her tea.

"If the rumors are true" said Lady Timothea standing, cleaning the crumbs from her yellow dress, "You and the King will either have either the most romantic or the most tragic relationship of the Age" With that Lady Timothea stood and walked back to the palace. Leaving Amell with her thoughts.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

The royal duties that week were eternal until finally came the day of the King's return. Denerim itself was relieved to see their King marching thru the gates, though his welcome was a short one as everybody was working to put the city back together. Some speeches were said and Amell ceremoniously left the throne to the king with a deep bow. Order had been restored, well, at least to the more conservative sections of the Court. Amell presented the five new members of the court, which Alistair acknowledged but put little attention to, his eyes were only on Amell and her too neutral face. As the day dragged on finally the king was alone with the Chancellor in their private chambers.

He was bracing himself for an argument, for the threat of electrofusion, or being set on fire. Instead he found Amell silent.

"If his majesty doesn't need me I will go to my chambers"

"Your what?" he managed to ask

"My King" she said monotonously "you cannot possibly expect…"

"Amell" he said using his good arm to touch her shoulder "I know you are mad but…."

The look of heartbreak she gave him almost pulled away the air from his lungs. Her lips quivered for a moment, before she finally threw herself at his neck.

"Alistair I was so worried!" she said barely containing the tears "What were you thinking, jumping into a river like that?"

"The Guard would have died!" he protested it.

"And what about you? Don't you care if you die? Do you really want to see Ferelden mourn its new King in the wake of the reconstruction? To survive the blasted Archdemon to drown in the river?"

"I…"

"What about me? Do you really want my head in a pike adorning the battlements?"

"What?"

"Let's say you die, who get to be in charge? Me. The Mage Hero of Ferelden, the rumors about me orchestrating your dead would spread like fire, love turns quickly into hate and in less than a sweep my head decorates the Battlements and I go down in history as a traitor" she said with her face red. "We are no longer fighting a Blight, we are playing the long game, and we are reconstructing the country…"

"I am sorry" he said sincerely "I am really sorry Amell, I guess I am still used to the day to day adventures…"

"I know, I am sorry for losing my temperament I am so relieved that you are home in one piece, mostly" she said quietly "These has been the two longest weeks ever"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Please don't tell me you didn't get the introductions" she said with a tired voice.

"Well yeah, members of the court yada yada"

"Alistair" she said quietly "those are prospective wives"

The word hung in the air.

"That's insane!" he exclaimed "The only one I want is you"

Amell smiled just a bit. "I know, but Eamon insisted"

"So what? He expects me just to go and sire children?" he asked scandalized.

"Yeah, that's the gist" she said her tone low.

"Ugh" he passed his hand through his face "I am sorry for that too"

"Not your fault, it's the weight of the crown"

"I don't want to share anyone's bed but yours" he said decided "For all intends and purposes you are my Queen"

"Had the landsmeet heard you, you'll kill the old men from shock" she said smiling at the image of Bann Coeliac crumbling to the floor.

"Good"

They remained in silence

"Let me see your wrist" she said

"I thought you didn't heal" he said. Wynne was usually the one who put them back together after a battle.

"I learned the basics, before the battle with the Archdemon, Morrigan too, why do you think everybody walked out that roof alive?"

"Good luck?" he asked playfully as he handed over his injured arm,

"Ha ha" she said as she concentrated her mana, the wrist was mostly healed, she just accelerated the final process. "Good as new"

He moved his wrist tentatively. "Good, I can move my wrist again"

She grabbed his calloused man and placed a small kiss. "Please take care of yourself, my love" she said softly.

"Your wish is my command" he said cupping her face, pressing his forehead to hers. "Hopefully my trip to Gwaren is less problematic"

Amell just hit him in the face with a pillow. For now, for this precious moment the two of them were fine. She silently thanked Andraste and the Maker, for letting her survive this first test.


End file.
